Waiting
by TheDayYouSaidGoodnight
Summary: Yuuri, Conrart and Greta go to a faraway village to have a vacation. Gunter, Gwendall and Wolfram are going to find them...featuring the song Waiting by Slapshock. Oneshot. Please read and review! First KKM fic.


Title: Waiting

Author: TheDayYouSaidGoodnight

Rating: T

Chapters: 1

Genre: Humor/Drama

Pairings: YuuRam

Message to the readers: This is a songfic. I hope you guys will like my first ever KKM fic. The song "Waiting" is from the band Slapshock and their newest album Silence. Grab a copy now…if you are a Filipino.

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM and "Waiting" by Slapshock.

* * *

_If the sun refuses to shine_

_I will shine for you_

_You're a star that paints the sky_

_I've been watching you_

A glorious sunset glowed upon the large veranda of the Blood Pledge Castle. There sat two people, one child, and one teen. The child had unruly locks of wild orange hair, and she was the adopted daughter of the Maoh, the black haired and black-clad man sitting beside her.

"The sunset is really pretty, isn't it?" Yuuri turned to his companion but her face remained emotionless and sober as ever. "Well, what would you want now? We can't play! The night is coming and it will be too dark for us," the child kept her blank face.

"Well, maybe it's because you hate the night because the beautiful sun will go down now. Tell you what, if the sun will not shine, I promise that I myself will shine for you."

The child embraced her stepfather and said, "Look at the stars, daddy, they're like you! You always make me happy." "Awww…" Yuuri said, "Alright Greta, after eating, pack your things really quietly. Lock the door if you need to. We're going somewhere I want you to go. Bathe quickly and dress up quickly. When Wolfram says it's time for you to sleep, pretend to sleep. Then, meet me at the main door of the castle, alright?" "Alright!" said the enthusiastic child.

_I see my world in your direction_

_I will go with good intentions with you_

"Will we have other people with us?" "It will be stepfather-stepdaughter-adoptive uncle getaway!" "Which of my uncles will come?" "Of course, your Uncle Conrad!"

At dinner…

"You wimp! Give back the pot roast!" a blonde-haired, green-eyed man in military uniform snorted. "I'm sorry, Wolfram. Greta and Conrad ate it all up!" Yuuri told his fiancée. Conrart gave an impish grin because he already knew that he, Yuuri and Greta were escaping tonight.

"Greta! Conrad! You glutton girl and worst excuse of a half-breed brother! How dare you get the pot roast away from me! Get the servants to cook more!" then, a servant hastily went to the kitchen.

"But Wolfram, children need enough food for them to play around. Would you want to see Greta so angelic that she won't stir or even walk around with Yuuri? Besides, there are lots of food to choose from on the table. There's the suckling pig and the steamed crabs. There's also some clam chowder and steamed lobster." Conrart smiled while gobbling up more crabs and pot roast.

"You win, Conrart, but next time, reserve me the pot roast!" Wolfram groaned in defeat. He will never get the best of his brother anyway.

After dinner, the three (Greta, Yuuri and Conrart) readied up. They went to their bathrooms and took a nice, warm shower. After that, they dressed into night clothes but with their vacation wear underneath. They all retired into their rooms after packing up their suitcases that can only be seen by those who have them. They would all thank Anissina forever for that invention of hers.

Wolfram went to Greta's room and read her the shortest story he ever told. Then he made it lights out and went back to his room.

'_Cause I'm waiting_

_I'm waiting for you_

_Until the night is through_

'_Cause I'm waiting_

_I'm waiting for you_

_Until the night is through_

At eleven in the evening, the whole castle was snoring. Magically, even the guards were. Wolfram was snoring so loudly that Yuuri crept as quietly as a mouse. He got his suitcase and ran towards the main door of the castle. Conrart was already there, and so was Greta.

"Ready, Yuuri?" Conrart asked. "Let's go!" Yuuri said. The three set off to a far land on the shores of the safest sea in the whole kingdom on two majestic, brown steeds. They went to that town late at night and came at daybreak. Sleep was of no hassle for them because they had their beloved siestas yesterday afternoon.

_If this place becomes too cold_

_I will cover you_

_You're the wind that turns my world_

_I won't fail for you_

When they arrived, Greta was fascinated by the sight of migratory cranes and doves in the orange sky. The sun had radiated its warm rays to blow away the coldness of the night. The red, orange and gold streaks of color in the sky were like the grains of sand, scattered in the cold, bare space turned into beauty never seen in centuries. The deep, blue sea was as clear as glass polished by the hands of a master craftsman. The sand was so fine that it falls into the ground as fast as you have held them. The people welcomed them and threw a great feast with the bounty of the sea. Breakfast by the sea was their first time but it was much pleasant than eating while screaming with your fiancée.

Even in the smiles of Yuuri, Greta and Conrart, turmoil raged in the castle. When Wolfram woke up, he was worried to see Yuuri gone. He searched Yuuri's closet and found that all his tropical items were gone. Gunter flew into the room, worrying. He had not seen Greta or Conrart anywhere. The two got worried and talked about how to find Yuuri while eating. After eating and bathing, they dispatched the soldiers to search every inch of the Kingdom. After dispatching them, they reflected in their own rooms.

_I see my world in your direction_

_I will go with good intentions with you_

"Where is his Highness? Where in the world could he be? No…it can't be! We must find him, Conrart and Greta soon. He might be hurt or worse…dead! No! I must find him!" Gunter wailed. A soldier came into his room after two hours. "Sir, we have searched the West Part of the Kingdom. He is not there." "Look again!" he retorted.

"That screw of a wimp! If he goes cheating on me again and brings Conrart and Greta with him, I will personally kill him. What if he's hurt? I'm not there for him! It can't be! It's my duty to protect him!" then, a general came into the prince's room and said, "Your Highness, he is not in the east side of the Demon Kingdom.

For long days, the Kingdom was dreary and lone. Gunter, Gwendall and Wolfram had ordered frantic search parties everywhere. Gunter refused to give up and kept the tired soldiers looking. Gwendall and his men searched all inches of the kingdom, even trash bins for his Highness. Wolfram had kept the men searching harder every time; even public bathrooms were not safe from their eyes.

"We must give up on the search. Maybe Yuuri went on vacation with Greta and Conrart to get away from you because you suffocate him to much, ehem…literally and figuratively." Gwendall intoned.

"What did you say? I do not suffocate him!" Wolfram's eyes burned like coals and he started to conjure fireballs.

"Well, on this map of the kingdom, there is only one town we have not gone to." Gunter said, "This is a town near the coast. It is protected by the ocean by sinking enemy ships." "Then that's where we're going!" Wolfram angrily said, "But to who will we leave the kingdom?" Gunter asked. At the same time, Lady Celi passed by. "Mother, please rule the kingdom for three days. We will be searching for Yuuri." "Alright, Wolfram. Good luck."

'_Cause I'm waiting_

_I'm waiting for you_

_Until the night is through_

'_Cause I'm waiting_

_I'm waiting for you_

_Until the night is through_

That night, Wolfram took a cloak with a hood and so did Gwendall and Gunter. They rode on three black horses and set off to the coastal town called Kamikaze, where the winds and storms of the ocean had protected her villagers.

At the rest house, Yuuri related to Conrart all the fun he had that day. The journey from the Castle to Kamikaze had lasted a few hours for them, but if Wolfram was there, it would take three days. Greta had already dozed on the soft, feathery mattress on the floor.

_And now it's okay to feel me_

_It's just you and me now all alone_

_And now it's okay to feel me_

_It's just you and me now all alone_

"Aaaah! Conrad! This place is the best! The people taught me to use a what do you call that instrument with 6 strings? Gu-gui-gui-tahhr?" "It's called a guitar, Yuuri." "The food here is great! People are so kind and the waters are so clean! There are so many coconut fruits for me to feast on! Oh, Conrad, this place is paradise even in a small hut! Anyway, it's concreted to the bedrock." Yuuri enthusiastically said.

"Well, I believe that this place is like paradise, your Highness, but Wolfram might be missing you. Maybe Gunter too." "Nahh…let them experience how good it is for them to be without me!" "Have it your way. But still, if the castle was built here, it would never be boring," only a light snore answered Conrart. "Anyway…" he dozed off to sleep too.

For two more days, fun engulfed the three vacationers by the beach. Yuuri had got the hang of playing the guitar and had memorized all the chords and tabs in a third of a day. Conrart needed only a fourth of the day. Greta enjoyed singing with her companions as they strummed and plucked on the hammocks between palm trees.

'_Cause I'm waiting_

_I'm waiting for you_

_Until the night is through_

'_Cause I'm waiting_

_I'm waiting for you_

_Until the night is through_

Suddenly, the three heard the thundering gallops of horses and the shouts of their masters. Out from the foliage came out three from the Blood Pledge Castle. They all had scars and blood, as if the brambles had scarred them.

"What have you been doing here, you cheat?" "Hi, Uncle Gwendall!" Greta grinned, "I wasn't unfaithful, Wolfram!" "How did you find us?" Conrart asked, "Wolfram had been darn pissed because you were gone, we searched the whole kingdom until this was the only remaining one to search." Gwendall said. "Your Highness!" Gunter embraced Yuuri so hard that the Maoh's cheeks turned blue.

"I just wanted to have some time for myself, guys. I'm sorry for worrying you, guys." Yuuri apologized. "You wimp! Darn you! Never go without my permission!" Wolfram angrily growled then he headlocked Yuuri. The three went home together with the "search boys".

"Alright, wimp, you may go back to that village after a year! Conrart! You idiot! Why did you agree?" "Well, at least I can rest my ears from your noise…" "Greta! Why did you even try going with these morons?" "I'm sad here because you shout too much."

_Waiting…until the night is through_

_Waiting…until the night is through_

'_Cause I'm waiting…until the night is through_

'_Cause I'm waiting…until the night is through_

Wolfram tried to give the three a sermon but he breathed heavily. He did shout too much. "I'm sorry for being too noisy." "Change your ways now, Wolfram. Today is the best way to start with." Lady Celi said in the background.

So, from that day onward, Wolfram did not shout too much or raise his voice to Yuuri, Greta, Conrart or anyone else.

* * *

Thank you! Please review! FLAMES and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCISM allowed!


End file.
